Well-known search tools include keyword-search interfaces such as those providing access to the United States Patent and Trademark database of patents and patent applications at the USPTO web site; those provided by search engine sites such as the Google site, the Yahoo! Site, and others; and variations on these such as those using a voice interface. Increasing information accessibility is a continuing and important effort to which the present invention may contribute.